


Let's Get Away From It All, Together

by josephina_x



Category: Smallville
Genre: (so... same-old same-old ;), Bouncy Clark, Gen, Lex Works Too Hard, Picnics, Tired Lex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josephina_x/pseuds/josephina_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for phoenixnz's prompt: "how about something along the lines of Lex and Clark getting away from it all. Their relationship is up to you, I don't mind either way."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Get Away From It All, Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phoenixnz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixnz/gifts).



> Title: Let's Get Away From It All, Together  
> Prompt from phoenixnz: "how about something along the lines of Lex and Clark getting away from it all. Their relationship is up to you, I don't mind either way."  
> AN: Not exactly a perfect fit, but I can write a follow-on if you'd like to see a real trip, too :)  
> Original post date: 2013-12-05  
> Original post location: [LJ post](http://josephina-x.livejournal.com/43425.html)

~*~*~*~*~*~

Lex sighed as he turned a page of the annual report. It was dull, dark, and dreary, both inside and out.

"Lex!" he heard, and with a slight frown he glanced up from his desk to see Clark shove open the double-doors of the mansion library.

Oddly enough, he seemed to have a large basket dangling from its handle around one of his outstretched arms.

"...Clark?" Lex asked, pushing his chair back and slowly rising to his feet.

"We should have an indoor picnic!" Clark informed him.

"And where exactly would we be holding this picnic?" Lex asked him, torn between amusement and exasperation at this unexpected interruption to the end of his workday, as he made his way around the side of his desk to greet his young friend properly.

To this, Clark responded by setting down the picnic basket and untying a red blanket from around his neck, which he'd been wearing like a two-year-old's idea of a really good cape. He pulled it out from behind him, then lifted it up by the corners to snap it out in front of him professionally.

And then Clark slowly knelt down, directing the billowing blanket downwards to the floor with great care.

Lex bit his lip and watched Clark tug out the edges and smooth the blanket down -- not perfectly, but just so.

"Clark..." Lex sighed as he watched Clark start unpacking the basket. "I have work."

Clark stopped what he was doing and looked up at him, all wide big eyes.

"But you've gotta eat," he told Lex plaintively.

Lex thought of about a thousand different refusals he could make...

_I really do have work to do._

_I can eat later._

_Picnics are supposed to be outdoors, under an open and bright blue sky, away from it all._

_This is stupid._

...but he gingerly sat down on the edge of the blanket instead.

Clark grinned at him brightly and told him, gesturing to the lit and low-burning fireplace at the side, "Hey, and we've already got a campfire and everything! We can make s'mores, too!" and Lex softly echoed Clark's enthusiasm with a slight smile in return as he watched Clark pull a bag of mini marshmallows and a couple of chocolate bars out of the basket, then pause.

"Okay, well, maybe s'mores without the graham cracker parts," Clark admitted ruefully as he colored in embarrassment. "The marshmallows were supposed to be for the hot chocolate," which Lex realized must be in the big thermos at the right. _Hm,_ thought Lex. _So, not a standard picnic after all?_

Lex acquiesced fully to the experience. "I think there might be a box in the kitchen," he told Clark, but Clark looked up at him in shock, then crossed his arms.

"This is a picnic," Clark told him huffily. "There's no kitchen nearby!"

Lex only had to think about that one for a moment. "But we're meeting here for the picnic," Lex told him smoothly. "I'd have to get here first, right? So I could have brought my own basket."

"You're already here," Clark pointed out.

"No, I'm not," Lex told him, scooting a little bit away from the edge of the blanket. "See? Clearly I haven't arrived yet. How would I even know where to come?" he asked. "Did you send me an invitation to this picnic?"

Clark glanced away to the side. "Maybe," he said.

"Well, then," Lex said, playing along. He pulled out his phone to casually check his email messages, and blinked. _Huh._ Clark actually _had_ sent him an email. He wondered how he'd missed it.

He clicked it open. It even had smiley faces in it.

"Oh, look," Lex said. "I have an invite to a picnic." He gracefully rose to his feet. "And it's from Clark. I think I'll reply in the affirmative," and he did so, "and see about bringing a small basket of my own."

"Lex," Clark complained.

"Of course, there's a bit of travel time involved in arriving," Lex said, walking off towards the double doors to exit the library.

"Leeeeeeeex," Clark complained, sprawling backwards onto the floor behind him, arms splayed out to the sides and looking at him upside down. This had Lex grinning because that was a good indication that Clark would wait for him.

"And in this miserable weather I should think that warm foods would be more fitting than chilled items," Lex continued, as he finally realized why the contents of Clark's basket ranged more along the lines of hot chocolate and soup and other warm and steaming cooked items, rather than lemonade and chips and cold salads and sandwiches.

He heard Clark's resounding sigh from down the hallway.

Lex just ignored it for the moment, and focused on thinking out where the graham crackers were, and what else was in the cabinets that he could scavenge quickly.

He scrounged about, buidling up a sad looking and sketchy array of goods in the center of the kitchen staging area. Then he thought about the fireplace, added a few pots and stirring spoons, and then his pile grew to a more reasonable size. He couldn't find a picnic basket -- or a basket of any reasonable size, really -- but he did find a packing crate box that somewhat sufficed.

Happy with his haul, he lifted the box and toted it back to the library where Clark was waiting and making mild complaints about 'Lex being sooo late, where is he?'

Lex set down the box authoritatively, as Clark scrambled to sit up, curious.

"Uh, Lex?" Clark said at some of the miscellaneous items Lex was pulling out, like tin foil.

"We have a fire," Lex reminded Clark, as he pulled out a couple of hastily-washed and scrubbed down potatoes from his crate.

Clark blinked at him as Lex tossed him the box of graham crackers and then started wrapping the potatoes in tin foil.

"We have a fire," Clark affirmed with a growing smile, and he picked up one of the long barbecue tines and started spearing vegetables upon the end of it.

All-in-all, it was a pretty good indoor picnic, if Lex did say so himself.

~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
